Chambre trois-cent douze
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Depuis son plus jeune âge, Ron a su affronter nombre d'épreuves : pauvreté, jalousie, solitude, guerre. A présent qu'il est un homme et un père accompli, il pensait avoir tout enduré. Mais la vie est imprévisible et la pire des épreuves l'attend.


_Un des textes les plus triste que j'ai pu écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.  
_

_Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling sans exeption.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chambre trois-cent douze**

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Cela fait près de trois semaines maintenant. "

"Je sais, Harry, je sais. " souffla Ron en refermant silencieusement la porte où était inscrit en lettres toutes simples le numéro trois-cent douze. Durant de longues minutes, il fixa la porte avec anxiété, se demandant s'il arriverait encore à supporter l'épreuve qui l'attendait derrière.

Les jambes flageolantes, il s'adossa contre le mur, tentant de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se maintenir debout. Il avait à nouveau perdu du poids, deux kilos depuis sa dernière visite et Harry s'en était probablement rendu compte vu la lueur inquiète qui brillait dans ses yeux.

"Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? " questionna Harry qui connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur.

" Non."

"Et hier non plus ?"

Ron secoua la tête. " J'ai des nausées dès que j'essaye de manger. C'est comme si...comme si j'avais une chape de plomb au creux de l'estomac. Moi qui adorais manger, j'y ai perdu tout plaisir."

"Viens avec moi en bas" proposa gentiment son ami en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. "On va boire un thé, ça te fera du bien."

"Je préférerais quelque chose de plus fort, de plus amer. Tu sais quelque chose pour me tenir éveillé et me sentir vivant . Comme cette boisson française qu'ils ont installés dans un distributeur."

"Du café ?"

"Ouais, c'est ça, du café" répéta Ron d'une voix morne en se dirigeant vers le croisement d'un couloir, soutenu par Harry.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, Ron s'arrêta et lâcha brusquement " On était pourtant heureux tous les quatre, on vivait notre petite vie tranquille sans rien demander à personne" Ses yeux tristes et amers se levèrent vers Harry " Alors pourquoi ça nous tombe dessus comme ça ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?...Pourquoi ça nous tombe dessus ? Hein, pourquoi, Harry ? "

« Cela fait des années que je me pose la question et je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. »

OoOoOoOoO

"Quand est-ce que tu comptes leur parler ?" demanda Harry en déposant une tasse de café brûlant en face de Ron.

"Plus tard."

"Plus tu repousseras, moins tu y arriveras" observa doucement Harry.

"Je sais mais...à chaque fois que je fais un pas vers eux, je vois le visage rieur de Hugo et ça me fait brutalement reculer. Je recule, je recule et je finis par nager complètement."

"Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit en attendant ?"

" Qu'elle était partie en mission dans le sud-est de l'Angleterre, une mission secrète où personne ne devait la contacter, pas même sa famille. C'est...c'est ridicule mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Ils sont si jeunes."

" Tu ne pourras pas leur mentir indéfiniment, Ron" essaya de le raisonner Harry. "Ce sont tes enfants. Tôt ou tard, ils sentiront que quelque ne va pas. Les enfants sont instinctifs de nature et particulièrement doués pour sentir ce qu'on leur cache. Surtout Rose, elle a toujours été la plus observatrice, la plus perspicace des deux et elle est très mûre pour son âge..."

"Mais merde, Harry ! " s'écria brusquement Ron faisant retourner les gens attablés à proximité " Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ? Que leur mère s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Qu'elle a voulu faire plaisir à leur grand-père en cherchant un cadeau dans un quartier moldu et qu'une voiture l'a heurtée de plein fouet ! Qu'elle est là mais que son cerveau est pratiquement mort !" Sa voix se brisa." Elle...elle voulait juste offrir un livre sur les canards en plastique à mon père. Et tu ne sais pas le pire ? "

Harry secoua la tête, aussi pâle que son meilleur ami.

"Le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas en vouloir au conducteur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il...il a fait un malaise au volant et a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Je n'ai personne contre qui décharger ma colère. C'était un accident, un putain d'accident et Hermione, _mon_ Hermione se trouvait là. J'ai tellement envie de frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose, pour que ça sorte. " fit Ron en essayant de maîtriser ses mains tremblantes.

Le silence tomba, tout juste troublé par le tintement des cuillères contre les tasses et les murmures provenant des tables voisines. Des coups d'œil compatissants s'attardaient parfois sur Ron mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Plusieurs fois Harry essaya de trouver les mots, les bons mots pour réconforter son ami. Mais aucun ne vint et ce fut Ron qui rompit finalement le silence.

" Tu sais, avant que Rose ne vienne au monde, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur les enfants et la paternité. Comment être un bon père ? Comment être ferme mais juste ? Comment gérer leurs colères et leurs angoisses ? Mais aucun livre ne disait comment annoncer à ses enfants que leur mère va mourir. Qu'elle...qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais. On n'apprend pas ça dans les livres et j'ai peur, Harry. J'ai peur de la réaction de mes enfants, bien plus que la chambre trois-cent douze. J'ai peur de l'après, parce que plus rien ne sera pareil. "

" Mais vous serez toujours une famille » tenta de consoler doucement Harry. " Ce sont les épreuves qui nous rassemblent. "

"Ou nous séparent " termina sombrement Ron en buvant dans sa tasse de café, laissant le liquide chaud lui brûler la langue.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait hospitaliser Hermione dans cette clinique ? " interrogea tout à coup Harry. " Cela doit te coûter une fortune. "

" C'est une clinique spécialisée avec un pôle pour les accidents graves d'origine moldue. " expliqua Ron. " Les guérisseurs y sont très réputés et viennent de toute l'Europe, alors peu importe le prix que ça me coûte, je veux le meilleur pour ma femme. "

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit exactement ? "

Ron soupira, chassant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

"Que sa colonne vertébrale a été sérieusement touchée et qu'elle a un hématome au niveau du cerveau. Que son cerveau a subi des...de lourds dommages, quasiment irréversibles. Ils l'ont plongée dans un sommeil artificiel à l'aide d'un puissant sort, s'ils le lèvent elle mourra probablement et c'est...c'est à moi de décider si elle doit continuer de vivre ou pas..." Ron inspira-expira profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa voix. "L'un des guérisseurs m'a dit qu'elle avait une chance infime de s'en sortir et...et je veux y croire, Harry. Y croire de toute mon âme."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et le fixa un peu de la même façon qu'Hermione quand elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose que Ron aurait refusé d'entendre.

"Tu es en train de te faire du mal... "

Ron contra aussitôt, ne le laissant pas finir.

"Hermione survira, Harry. Je la connais depuis l'enfance, c'est une Gryffondor, c'est une battante ! Elle se battra jusqu'au bout. Elle ne ne peut pas, elle ne _doit _pas mourir ! Parce qu'il y a Rose, Hugo et moi ! " appuya Ron en y mettant toutes ses forces, comme si ses mots avaient le pouvoir de guérir sa femme.

"Écoute... " tenta une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami.

" Tant qu'il y a une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, j'y croirais jusqu'au bout. " lança Ron en se levant. " Et personne ne me fera changer d'avis "conclut-il d'un ton décidé avant de s'éloigner à grand pas vers la sortie.

" Ron...Ron, mon ami... " souffla Harry d'une voix brisée. " Il n'y a pas pire poison que le faux espoir. Cela te tuera à petit feux. "

OoOoOoOo

"Rends-moi ma poupée, maintenant, Hugo ! Tu es bête et méchant !"

" C'est pour les bébés, les poupées !"

"C'est toi le bébé, je suis plus grande que toi !"

" C'est pas vrai, je suis pas un bébé ! Hein, papa ?...Papa ?"

" Oui, Hugo, tu es un grand garçon" répondit machinalement Ron qui n'avait pas écouté d'une miette la conversation. Les pensées ensevelies sous un voile cotonneux, c'est à peine s'il prêtait attention aux cris et aux disputes de ses enfants.

" Tu n'as pas faim, papa ?" demanda Rose qui avait remarqué que son père n'avait pas touché à ses légumes, faisant simplement rouler les petits pois dans son assiette.

" Pas vraiment."

"Pourtant, tu aimes bien ça d'habitude..."

" Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, ma chérie. Pas aujourd'hui."

" Les légumes c'est pas bon de toute façon ! "clama Hugo en repoussant son assiette d'un air dégoûté.

"Mange, c'est bon pour ta croissance" déclara sa sœur d'un ton docte.

Un ton qui rappela tellement celui d'Hermione que Ron dut cacher ses mains tremblantes sous la table.

Depuis l'annonce de l'accident, les journées de Ron se résumaient à faire semblant, à se construire un visage, un sourire de façade. Elle se résumaient à faire croire aux autres que tout allait bien alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui un vide menaçait de l'engloutir, lui, et sa raison.

Le soir, il enfouissait son visage dans un des pulls d'Hermione pour respirer son odeur et repousser celle qui hantait la chambre trois-cent douze.

Et ensuite, il hurlait son chagrin dans son oreiller pour ne pas que ses enfants entendent. Parce qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir.

Lorsque Fred était mort, sa mère lui avait dit qu'une maman ne devait jamais avoir à enterrer son propre enfant.

Aujourd'hui, Ron pouvait affirmer que des enfants ne devraient pas avoir à affronter une telle épreuve, surtout quand ils n'ont que sept et neuf ans.

" Papa ?"

Ron leva la tête, rencontrant la frimousse constellée de taches de rousseur de sa fille.

" Pourquoi tu trembles ?" demanda-t-elle en désignant ses bras agités de tremblements.

" J'ai froid. Simplement froid" répondit évasivement son père en tentant de se calmer.

" Mais on est en juillet" observa Rose en fronçant les sourcils, "Et il fait super chaud dans la cuisine !"

Ron ne releva pas et, à la place, préféra ramasser les couverts sales et fuir par dessus tout les regards de ses enfants. Celui étonné de son fils et celui inquisiteur de sa fille.

Il déposa les couverts dans l'évier et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa baguette magique pour lancer un sort de nettoyage, son regard tomba sur le cadre photo posé à côté.

La photo avait été prise des années auparavant lors de leur mariage. Tous les Weasley y avaient été conviés bien sûr, ainsi que leurs nombreux amis : Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Kingsley, et bien d'autres.

Sa mère, encore émue, pleurait dans son mouchoir. A côté, son père se battait avec son nœud papillon, lançant un regard désespéré à sa femme. Plus loin, Ginny essayait d'aplatir les cheveux de son futur mari.

Et au milieu de tout ce monde, il y avait eux d'eux. Comme seul un véritable photographe savait le faire, il avait capturé l'essence des deux mariés en faisant un instant d'éternité. Que ni les années, ni le temps n'arriveraient à effacer.

Auréolée de blancheur, Hermione riait aux éclats, tenant la main de Ron. Celui-ci l'observait, à la fois admiratif et éberlué, ayant l'air de ne pas croire à ce bonheur qu'on lui avait accordé. Rien ne présageait alors de l'épreuve qui l'attendrait cinq ans plus tard.

Ne voulant pas infliger un nouveau choc à ses parents, Ron s'était tu et ne les avais pas prévenus.

Un seul Weasley était au courant du drame qui avait bouleversé sa vie.

" Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui dire, il a deviné tout de suite " songea-t-il en revenant une semaine en arrière.

_" Ron, bon sang ! Tu t'es encore trompé !" gronda George en échangeant la commande d'une cliente mécontente. "Cela fait déjà trois fois depuis hier" balança-t-il d'un ton de reproche._

_" Je sais" souffla Ron qui était en train de compter l'argent récolté de la journée. "Excuse-moi" _

_" Tu as la tête ailleurs en ce moment" observa son aîné en le scrutant attentivement . "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Hermione ?"_

_Ron lâcha brusquement les gallions qu'il tenait dans les mains et les pièces tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol, s'en allant rouler sous les meubles du magasin._

_Longtemps, il les suivit du regard, incapable de réagir à l'appel de son frère._

_" Ron !"_

_"…."_

_" Ron, regarde-moi !"_

_Il leva finalement les yeux à contrecœur, soudain profondément las. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta de parler, mais des larmes finirent par ruisseler sur ses joues._

_" Et merde" souffla George en abandonnant ce qu'il faisait. "Merde "répéta-t-il en étreignant son frère avec force. _

_Après quelques minutes, il demanda, dans une question qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation._

_" Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave n'est-ce pas ?...Hein, c'est ça, petit frère ? Tu as le même regard que j'avais lorsque j'ai perdu Fred. Un regard absent, hanté, sans la moindre étincelle de vie. Un regard qui respire la mort."_

_Le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de son frère, Ron lâcha d'une voix secouée de sanglots. _

_" Je...je n'y arriverais jamais, George. C'est tr...trop dur, trop brutal." _

_" Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il va falloir être fort, petit frère. Parce que tu es père et que tu as deux enfants qui t'attendent. Et parce que...parce que même si la lumière s'est éteinte, le monde tourne toujours..."_

"Quand est-ce que maman revient ?" demanda tout à coup la voix de Rose, le ramenant au présent.

"Bientôt" marmonna Ron, pour toute réponse.

" Tu as déjà dit ça, la semaine dernière !" répliqua sa fille d'un ton de reproche.

"Ça suffit maintenant, Rose ! Va te coucher !"

"J'en aie marre que tu me mentes ! Je veux ma maman !"

A bout, son père explosa :

" VA TE COUCHER, BON SANG !"

Abasourdie par une telle colère, sa fille demeura muette quelques minutes et courut vers les escaliers, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Son père passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

C'était la première fois qu'il hurlait ainsi sur sa fille. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Une semaine plus tard-

La gorge nouée, Ron posa la main sur la poignet de la porte trois-cent douze. Puis, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines, il inspira profondément et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Il laissa la porte entrouverte, parce qu'à chaque fois il avait l'impression que les murs d'un blanc froid et impersonnel allaient se refermer sur lui et l'avaler.

Un peu comme la boule qui grandissait dans le creux de son ventre tandis qu'il observait la forme allongée sur son lit.

" Bonjour ma chérie " salua-t-il d'une voix qui lui semblait méconnaissable. " Je sais que je devrais venir te parler plus souvent, que quelque part tu m'entends mais je...je me sens si inutile, si maladroit et puis... "

Et puis il y a ce silence qui tapisse les murs, aussi épais que la barrière qui le séparait de sa femme.

Il caressa du regard son visage pâle et figé comme le marbre, s'attardant douloureusement sur les bandages qui recouvraient son front et le sommet de sa tête.

"Je t'ai apporté ton conte moldu préféré " continua-t-il en lui caressant doucement la main. « Boucles d'or et les trois ours. »

Il s'empara d'une chaise et commença sa lecture à voix haute, entièrement pris par l'histoire, totalement inconscient du monde qui l'entourait.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir lentement, ni les pas hésitants qui s'avancèrent dans son dos.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une petite main se posa sur son épaule qu'il émergea brusquement.

" Papa..."

Ron manqua lâcher son livre et se retourna pour faire face à ses deux enfants qui se tenaient par la main. Intimidé, Hugo se faisait tout petit, observant la pièce les yeux écarquillés tandis que sa soeur soutenait le regard de son père sans ciller.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...Comment... ?"

"On t'a vu prendre le Magicobus alors on t'a suivi en taxi magique" répondit sa fille. "Enfin, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, Hugo, lui, il est encore jeune."

Ron soupira. Il ne pouvait plus transplaner depuis plusieurs jours. L'accident de sa femme l'obnubilait tellement qu'il avait manqué se désartibuler la fois précédente. Transplaner était donc devenu trop dangereux pour se déplacer.

" On s'inquiétait pour toi" poursuivit rapidement Rose avant que son père se fâche. "Et pour maman..."

" Tu n'aurais pas dû emmener Hugo, il est trop...trop impressionnable pour être ici " gronda Ron qui blêmit en voyant son fils courir vers sa mère sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

" Maman ! Maman !" cria l'enfant avec joie.

Il stoppa net au bord du lit, voyant que sa mère ne réagissait pas et qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sa petite main se posa sur la joue d'Hermione et la caressa doucement.

" Pourquoi elle bouge pas, maman ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

" Parce qu'elle dort" répondit Ron qui serrait sa fille, pâle et tremblante contre lui.

" Elle se réveille quand ?"

"Bientôt."

" C'est quand bientôt ? Et pourquoi elle se réveille pas quand je l'appelle ?"

" Je...elle..."

" Rose ! Hugo !"

Le cœur de Ron s'emballa violemment quand il aperçut sa mère, son père et Harry entrer à leur tour dans la chambre trois-cent douze.

" Venez, les enfants" fit doucement Molly Weasley en tendant les mains vers Rose et Hugo. "On a beaucoup de choses à se dire..."

Ron vit ensuite son père s'approcher vers lui et lui poser une main sur son épaule.

" Harry nous a tout raconté" dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressé qui se tortillait, visiblement très mal à l'aise." Et il a bien fait. C'est à nous de prendre le relais."

Malgré ses traits tirés, Arthur lui sourit et se dirigea vers Molly, Rose et Hugo qui se tenaient près d'Hermione.

Il les observa un moment puis, jeta un regard entendu à Harry, et tous deux sortirent dans le couloir.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Harry s'adossa contre un mur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu te souviens en sixième année quand Dumbledore est mort ?"

Ron hocha la tête.

" A ce moment là, je venais de perdre deux êtres chers, deux personnes que je considérais comme des pères. Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore. J'ai voulu garder toute ma souffrance pour moi, tout ma colère en moi. Je pensais que j'allais y arriver _tout seul_."

Harry s'arrêta, son regard se faisant triste et lointain.

" Mais j'avais tort, Ron, j'avais tort. Parce que si vous n'aviez pas été là, à mes côtés, Hermione et toi, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir...Et là, je n'ai pas pu te regarder sombrer sous mes yeux. Il fallait que je t'aide, même si tu te m'étais en colère contre moi, tu comprends ?"

"Oui. Oui, tu as probablement eu raison" admit Ron avec reconnaissance.

Le regard de Harry devint anxieux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Hermione ?

Un long soupir lui répondit.

"Plus je la regarde étendue dans son lit, immobile et si loin de moi, plus je me dis que la femme que j'ai aimée est bel est bien partie. Ce n'est plus celle que j'ai connue, celle avec qui j'ai partagée ma vie, celle qui m'a donné des enfants. A chaque fois que je lui rends visite, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à une inconnue. Hermione, _notre _Hermione est morte, Harry et...et je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui " souffla Ron en regardant sa mère et son père bercer Rose et Hugo dans leurs bras.

" Mr Weasley" appela tout à coup une voix provenant du couloir.

Ron et Harry se retournèrent simultanément et aperçurent un homme de haute taille s'avancer vers eux. Un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu-sombre.

Ron sentit ses entrailles se tordent de douleur dans son ventre et les battements de son cœur monter crescendo au fur et à mesure que l'homme progressait vers eux. En particulier vers lui, et vers la destinée d'Hermione.

" J'ai pris ma décision" le devança Ron, se doutant de ce que le guérisseur s'apprêtait à lui demander.

" Je vous écoute" fit ce dernier d'une voix étonnamment douce pour sa stature.

_Pardonne-moi...Pardonne-moi mon amour, mais je n'ai plus la force...Et il n'y a que de cette façon que l'on pourra te dire adieu tous les trois._

" C'est la décision la plus dure que j'ai eu à prendre mais...même si la lumière est éteinte, le monde tourne toujours...alors, vous pouvez la laisser partir."

_"Pardonne-moi Hermione."_

FIN


End file.
